


The Count

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Featuring Gansey, Blue, Ronan, Adam and Cheng





	The Count

“What is this shit?” Ronan demanded, slamming the back door of the Pig shut.   
“Actual good music,” Blue said from the front passenger seat.   
“K-pop,” Answered Cheng from the other side of Adam. Ronan leaned out to shoot him a skeptical look, then scrambled for the seat belt. He wouldn’t have bothered with it, except that it gave him an excuse to slide a hand against Adam’s hip to reach the buckle. Adam leaned over to give Ronan a shoulder nudge. Hello, the contact said. I’d greet you in a better way if we were here alone. Ronan slid a hand over to rest on top of Adam’s hands.  
“We respectfully listen to your music, Ronan” Gansey turned around in the driveway of the Barns, “So I expect you to respectfully listen to Henry’s.”  
“But, Dad,” Ronan said, just to see Adam smirk. “I was here first.” Gansey let out an exaggerated sigh, and Blue giggled. The pig thundered down the drive, passing through a tunnel formed from the light green leaves of spring.   
There were a few moments of companionable silence. The topics of college and Blue’s upcoming field-work had already been exhausted before reaching the Barns, and Ronan wasn’t going to bring those things up again. He already knew that Adam had aced his finals, and that Blue was heading out west to study tortoises in the desert. He knew that Henry and Gansey were seamlessly blending into their Ivy leagues. He wanted to know the present plans.  
“Oh,” Adam said suddenly, turning to face Ronan, “Guess the count.”   
Ronan brought his wrist to his mouth to pull at one of his leather bracelets with his teeth. His considered, taking the time to study the exact shade of Adam’s hair.  
“What count?” Blue twisted around in the passenger seat to look behind her.  
“Eighteen,” Ronan said at last.  
“Twenty-two,” Adam said proudly.  
“Fuck off! Really?”  
“Twenty-two of what?” Henry asked. “The count is not a very descriptive title.”  
“Twenty-two people who have unsuccessfully hit on me at college this year,” Adam explained.  
“That’s ridiculous,” Gansey said, just as Blue asked, “You keep track?”  
Ronan ignored them both. “Losers,” he said, leaning over to give Adam a kiss.  
“Alas,” Henry said, with exaggerated sadness. He was crammed in the back corner of the Camero, trying to stay out of the way of the two lovers beside him. “Ronan’s taste in music will never be as good as his taste in boys.”  
Ronan and Adam didn’t even break their kiss as they simultaneously shot Henry the finger.   
“Mom,” Henry whined. Blue didn’t turn around as she too gave him the bird.  
Gansey slowed the Pig, and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you guys going to be civilized enough to eat at Nino’s, or do we need to go elsewhere?”  
“Picnic?” Blue asked hopefully.  
Adam put a hand on Ronan’s chest, effectively ending the kiss without lowering Ronan’s pulse rate. “Cabeswater II?”  
“Fuck civilization?” Ronan added.  
“Wide open spaces?” Cheng placed a hand on the window.  
“Cabeswater it is then.” Gansey said. “Excelsior.”


End file.
